Saki Aftermath
by KageNoNeko
Summary: She was just a few months shy of being able to legally drink, but the twins, already being able to drink, dragged her into a bar. However, being drunk is never fun even when you mistake something else for saki. Mild manga spoilers.


**AN: I came up with this ideal when I was watching some videos of panels on youtube where three VAs were talking about two of them being drunk. The videos, if you want to see them, are titled "Monica talks about Travis," "Travis + tequila = excited fan girls," and "Travis tells HIS side of the Tequila story." ^_^ You just gotta love these three especially since these all rolve around Travis Willigham. I bet you can guess how I got inspired by this story. **

**Be warn that there is mild spoilers in this for the manga and a tiny spoiler based off of summaries of the newest bonus chapter. I don't know if they are obvious our not.  
**

**Disclaimer: Really, I don't own Ouran.**

**Saki Aftermath**

Tamaki was watching Haruhi sleep peacefully, but he knew that he would have his hands full after what he saw last when the twins forced him to take care of her after they had went with her to a bar to celebrate winter break starting. Of course, the twins had gotten her in the bar three months shy of when she should would be able to drink alcohol with a fake id. So when they had to leave her to go to the bathroom, she had several glasses of saki before they left, and that was enough to make it easier for her to mistake some other, stronger, alcohol drink as being saki, a mildly alcoholic drink. Upon the twins return, they found Haruhi drunk and realized that she needed someone sober watching her for the rest of the night. So they had taken her to Tamaki at the Sou main mansion, and thus was how Tamaki ended up watching her sleep this fine morning. However, Tamaki couldn't help to think about how Haruhi had acted after she arrived at his place.

* * *

Tamaki was caught up in playing the piano in the mansion because no one was around. His dad and grandmother had been invited to a wedding, and he hadn't because he didn't know the lucky couple. So far, the night had been very peaceful until Shima came to him. "Tamaki-sama, three of your friends are here," she said.

"Who?" Tamaki asked as he turned to look at Shima.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin and Haruhi Fujioka," said Shima.

"Are they downstairs?" Tamaki asked as he got up from the piano bench.

"In the sitting room waiting for you, master," said Shima.

"I will go see them Shima," said Tamaki before rushing towards the sitting room.

When he got there, he saw the twins hovering over Haruhi who was lying on the couch, not looking to good. "Tono, we only left her for a minute and...," Hikaru started loudly.

"We told her to only drink saki, but she got a hold of something stronger and didn't realize it," said Kaoru finishing for his brother.

"Why did you bring her here?" Tamaki asked before going towards Haruhi with a sadden expression.

"We knew you could take care of her for now," said the twins before they left.

"_Mon amour_, will you tell me what happened?" Tamaki asked as he brushed aside her bangs from her face so he could see her closed eyes.

"Tamaki-senpia," she slurred after opening her eyes slightly, "the saki started tasting different, and I don't know why."

"The twins think you mistook something else that was a little stronger as being saki," said Tamaki as he ruffled her hair to show that he understood her mistake. "You don't feel like you're going to get sick soon?"

She mutter a no in reply before rising up to kiss his neck and start to kiss his entire neck causing Tamaki to go red with embarrassment. Haruhi never had showed him this much attention before because usually when she started things, she never had kissed his neck like this. However, as she continued her ministrations to his neck, Tamaki knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get away from this night without some mark. Thankfully, Shima appeared just at the right time.

"Master, what did they want?" Shima asked as Tamaki gently forced Haruhi to lay back down.

"The twins were out celebrating with her at a bar, and she's drunk at the moment," said Tamaki as he looked at Haruhi, who still looked like she would jump on to him if he got close enough.

"Ah, then I will get her something that's light to eat and some water, master," said Shima before leaving the room.

When Shima left, he turned back to Haruhi and picked her up before sitting down and holding her against him so that her head rested against his shoulder. Once he was settled with her in his arms, she nuzzled her face into his chest, surprising him. "Aren't you being more flirty than usual?" He asked before she leaned up to kiss his jaw. He smiled and gave her a hug. "After you eat, I'll take you upstairs to get a bath and get you into bed. How about that?"

"That sounds nice only if you play the piano," she said with a slight slur.

"Okay and do you want me to help you with your bath?" He asked.

"Yes, Tama-kun," she said before nuzzling herself into him.

_Yep, she is defiantly drunk because she wouldn't even call me that unless she's really wanting something from me_, Tamaki thought as he recalled the one other time he had heard her utter that form of his name.

"Master," said Shima as she came in and placed a plate full of light food that would be easy on the stomach and good for someone who would be having a hangover the next morning on the coffee table with a glass of water, "is there anything else that I need to do?"

"Shima, could you get out that one soft, green blanket and lay it on the bed for the guest room near my room?" Tamaki asked as he felt Haruhi cuddle into him once he described the blanket.

"I will make sure to get it out. Is there anything else, master?" Shima asked.

"I will be helping her take a bath, so you get out the stuff for that as well as pajamas for her," said Tamaki as he ran his hands through Haruhi's hair.

"I will get everything including the blindfold," said Shima before she left.

"Haruhi, there's something for you eat," said Tamaki as soon as Shima was gone before allowing his arms to unwrap from Haruhi.

Once his arms had fully unwrapped from her, she slipped off his lap and sat next to him, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and picked up the plate and placed it on his lap, so that she could eat it without having to lean too far away. She began eating with the same care that she would if she had been sober and making facial expressions as she nibbled on the food. When the plate was empty, he had her drink the water before he took her upstairs to the guest room that she usually stays in. Once there, he had her wait on the bed until he got his swim trunks on in the bathroom before he came out to get her and the blindfold.

As she was undressing, he was wearing the blindfold while he was getting the bath water ready. (The blindfold was stipulation of Haruhi's dad for Tamaki to be able to _even_ help Haruhi with her bath.) Once she was ready, he helped her get in and rub her back all over with a washcloth. At one point, she began kissing his entire neck and shoulder area very intensely that he stopped rubbing her back just so that he could concentrate on keeping his cool. After a full hour, she got out of the tub and got dressed while he took a quick bath as well.

When he was dressed and she was dressed, he wrapped her in the green blanket and lifted her into his arms. "Comfy?" He asked her.

She nodded before nuzzling her face into his chest as he started to walk. Once they reached his piano, he sat her down on the bench and forced her to lean against him before he began playing a soft calming song meant to get her to sleep quicker. When the song ended and he heard soft snores coming from her, he picked her up and returned her to the bed in the guest bedroom before covering her up and then laying himself on top of the blankets covering himself up with a lighter blanket. Then he fell asleep cuddling Haruhi, wrapped in blankets, knowing that this was how it was expected of them.

* * *

Tamaki dragged his eyes from Haruhi to the clock and decide that it was time to stop stalling and wake her. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Slowly, her eyes opened, but she still looked like she wanted to sleep and nothing else. "Tamaki-senpai, what happened last night?" She asked, very quietly.

"Do you remember much about last night?" He asked as he ruffled her again.

"Please don't talk that loud, and last night's a complete haze," she said just as quietly as she had the first time.

"From what the twins told me, they think you might have mistaken something for saki, and whatever it was was indeed stronger than saki," said Tamaki just as quietly as she did.

"After awhile, the saki stopped burning," commented Haruhi.

"Do you remember flirting with me?" Tamaki asked with an amused smile.

"I was?" She asked in complete shock very apparent on her face.

Tamaki nodded, and she preceded to bury her head face-first into her pillow. As she was muttering a continuous stream of "no" and other words about how last night was just a dream, Tamaki began to gently rub her back, trying to help her accept the fact that she had flirted with him. "It isn't all that bad," said Tamaki once she had finally stop muttering stuff into the pillow. "At least, the hickey that you gave me can be hidden."

"What?" She semi-yelled.

"It's underneath my shirt," he said as he pulled his shirt back near his neck to reveal the mark.

She lifted her head up from her pillow and then slammed it into her pillow, repeatedly. Once the pillow became thoroughly flatten, she stopped and looked back at Tamaki to see the mark she had put on him. As she looked at the mark and began thinking what it could mean, her mind strayed into dangerous territory, territory that she felt was not something someone of her age should be thinking about.

"Haruhi," he said effectively snapping her mind out of that dangerous territory, "do you want to something with me today once your hangover leaves you?"

She flipped over to her backside and looked up at the ceiling, putting a finger to her lips as she took time to think about it deeply. "You choose," she said after several minutes of silence. "I can't think of anything that I really want to do."

"Shouldn't you call your dad?" He asked.

"I will do that after I eat breakfast," she before sitting up and tapping her chin with her finger. "At least, he knew I was planning on staying with you last night."

"You can have breakfast in bed, and can I...fed you?" Tamaki asked before turning the puppy dog eyes on her at full force.

She rolled her eyes slightly because when she did it fully, it would hurt. "Yes. How can I really stand to say no with those eyes of yours," she said.

"Yeah, mon amoura," said Tamaki before he quickly left her alone to get breakfast for her.

* * *

She had called her dad after Tamaki had left her.

Her dad had given her a thorough yelling at once he had gotten out of her that she had gotten drunk. However, once she explained that she had tried to convince the twins not to take her there, he did soften up realizing that it wasn't entirely her fault that she had. Before they hung up, he demanded her to be home tonight and then said goodbye to her. As she was sitting in bed, she realized that this situation could be a whole lot worse because the headache wasn't as bad as people said it would be.

Eventually, Tamaki returned to her with breakfast and had to shake her shoulder to get her out of her thoughts. Once she was out of her thoughts, he began to feed her like how all couples would feed their partner. Some times Tamaki would chew on something and give her a French kiss with the food in his month, which made both of them laugh and agree that it was too awkward for a repeat performance.

Then the food was all gone, and Haruhi was feeling much better. The hangover had left her for the most part and had also left her with an ideal of what she and Tamaki could do.

"Tamaki-kun," she said as he was starting to walk out with the tray that he brought her breakfast on.

"Yes, mon amoura," he said after he had stopped, pleased she was being informal with him.

"Could we go somewhere green?" She asked, surprising him.

"Yes, once you get dressed and I get dress," he said after recovering from his surprise.

As she watched him leave her, she smiled thinking how glad she didn't scare away Tamaki with her flirting when she was drunk. Besides, if he didn't mind it, maybe, she decided, she should try to be more daring with him (or playful, since that was how Kyoya described it when she had questions about Tamak's actions). Maybe the saki aftermath wasn't so bad since it showed her that Tamaki did like it when she took the initiative in their relationship.

* * *

**After editing this on , I added that last line, but I still don't think the last part is quite right. So could you guys review and tell me something about it?**


End file.
